


For Real

by Darkness9087



Category: Persona 5
Genre: How Do I Tag, Summoning, fuck capitalizing, rude narrator, what is a grammar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkness9087/pseuds/Darkness9087
Summary: "for real?!"chaos ensues





	For Real

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, i have no idea what im dong. this has been sitting in my drive for months so i thought why not post it. ive never written anything before other than sarcastic poetry in middle school. ive never posted to ao3 either so sorry for the weirdness. enjoy?

 

  
_two girls stand a little to the side of a pentagram._   
“yep, and it says here that you can even summon characters from anime and games!”   
“for real?!”   
  
_suddenly, the pentagram starts smoking and the building begins to shake._   
“what’s happening?? we didn’t even start to summon anyone yet!” _girl 1 shouts._   
_the smoke swirls and takes the shape of a human._   
“i don’t know what’s happening either!! maybe check the book or whatever!?” _girl 2 shouts back._   
  
_the smoke starts to clear, revealing details about the person who was shrouded in smoke._   
  
“black boots?” _girl 2 says, confused._   
“black pants too?!” _girl 1 says, also confused._   
“what's up with those knee things?” _girl 2 asks but not really._   
“are those bullets on its belt?!” _girl 1 asks, shocked._

“what's up with that red scarf thing, too??” _girl 2 asks but not really. again._ _  
_ “bright yellow gloves as well!” _girl 2 says. even though the last line was also hers. line thief._ _  
_ “wait a minute. those gloves are holding a pipe!” _girl 1 exclaims._  
“a skull mask too! what a thug!” _girl 2 insults._  
“obviously dyed blond hair to top it off!” _girl 1 shouts._  
“oh! i know who it is!” _girl 2 says as if she was slamming her hand on an imaginary buzzer._ _  
_  
**“yo!”** _says skull._  
“uh, yeah, hi, i guess...” _girl 1 says, a little confused._ _  
_ “don’t you know who that is, girl 1?!?” _girl 2 excitedly shout-asks._ _  
_ “no, not really.”  
“its ryuji from p5!! or, well, cuz he’s in these clothes i guess he’s actually skull, haha.” _girl 2 explains poorly._ _  
_ “oookayyy..?” _girl 1 says, still confused._ _  
_  
“what do you think summoned him?”  _girl 2 asks._  
“it says here in the book that if you say a characters catchphrase they’ll appear. so whatever you said before was what summoned him.” girl 1 helpfully explains.  
  
**“uhh, where am i?”** _skull asks, apparently having moved out of the pentagram and looked around while the two girls were having a conversation off in their own world. also having put away the pipe he was holding somewhere that totally exists._ _  
_  
“oh shit, i forgot he was here.” _girl 1 says. quite rudely, really._ _  
_**“seriously?!?”** _skull asks rhetorically._  
“sorry about my friend here! i’ll gladly explain!” _girl 2 says. bubbly as always._  
  
“basically, you got summoned to our world after we-“  
“you.” _girl 1 interrupts._ _  
_ “ _i_ , said your catchphrase while standing next to that pentagram right there!” _girl 2 continued to explain even after being rudely interrupted by girl 1 and pointed to the pentagram during the end of her sentence where she, y'know, said ‘that pentagram right there’. obvious, really. but i’m a smartass and will point out obvious things for the sake of smartassery._ _  
_  
_anyway, what skull said next would forever alter the course of history._ _  
_  
**“for real?!?”**  
  
_scratch that._  
  
suddenly the pentagram started spewing smoke, again, and the building began to shake. again.

“not again.” _girl 1 said with a feeling of impending doom._ _  
_  
_the smoke formed in the shape of a human, then it cleared slowly, revealing details. slowly._ _  
_  
“who wears sneakers without socks?? and couples it with rolled up pants??“ _girl 1 critiques._  
“why wear suspenders if you aren’t going to wear them properly? you know you can take them off right?? right?!?!” _girl 2 questions._  
“does that yellow shirt even align with the school dress code??” _girl 1 questions._ _  
_ “again with that bleached hair” _girl 2 shakes her head._ _  
_  
“yo!” _ryuji says._  
“yo!” _girl 2 enthusiastically says._  
“i'm going to get the explanation out of the way, ok? ok. so basically, i said your catchphrase while standing next to that pentagram you’re standing in and summoned him,” _girl 2 points to skull ._ “and he, who i'm going to call skull, said your catchphrase and summoned you, who i'm going to call ryuji.”  
  
_and what ryuji said next would forever change history._ __  
  
“fo-“ girl 1 slaps her hand over ryuji’s mouth before he can finish his exclamation.

  
“girl 2, break the pentagram!” _girl 1 orders._   
“you forgot to say please.” _girl 2 says with a pout._   
“...”   
“...”   
“...”   
“...please.” _girl 1 finally says._   
“you got it!” _girl 2 affirms that she will indeed break the pentagram._   
  
_girl 2 does exactly what she affirmed she would do and breaks the pentagram. it's really quite simple, actually. girl 2 just uses her shoe and smudges the chalk lines._   
  
“done!” _girl 2 says once she is indeed done._   
“good. thanks.” _girl 1 says and releases her hand from ryuji 2’s mouth._   
  
“-r real??” _ryuji finishes._  
_girl 2 winces, waiting for the smoke and for the building to shake but it never comes._   
“huh. i guess breaking the pentagram did something?” _girl 2 questions._   
“yeah. it says here in the book that when you break the pentagram no further summonings can be done until you make a new one.” _girl 1 explains._   
  
“phew. i'm glad we don’t have to worry about the ryujis for real-ing everything up.” _girl 2 sighs in relief._   
“me too.” girl 1 agrees.

“now, onto how we get these guys home?” _girl 2 asks_.

“yep. the book says ‘to usher a character back home, simply say their catchphrase backward, example: you are already dead = dead already are you, while they are standing in the pentagram you used to summon them. alternatively, you can wait 3 weeks and they will go on their own.’” _girl 1 read with dwindling enthusiasm as she went on._

  
“is this for real?” _the two girls said simultaneously. and oh how little they know. because this truly is_   
  
_  
_ **_For Real._ **

**Author's Note:**

> i know i set up for a continuation but i prolly won't continue this. i hope you enjoyed or found it somewhat funny? thanks for reading


End file.
